civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MartinZPC
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:List of technologies in CivRev2 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 10:36, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Replied Hello MartinZPC! I just replied to you both at Talk:List of technologies in CivRev2 and at Talk:Civilization Revolution 2‎‎. Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk) 21:36, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for creating the List of governments in CivRev2 page! :) I just further improved it a little by adding wikilinks and images to it. Also, I noticed you managed to successfully edit the Lua module about technologies, that's great too. :) In case you're looking for something else CivRev2-related to do, may I suggest filling in the data about the leaders? There's a Lua module at Module:Data/CivRev2/Leaders. All the pages have been created, but a few of them still look a bit sad (e.g. Winston Churchill (CivRev2)). —ZeroOne (talk) 21:20, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Keep up the good work! In case you were wondering, some there's more data about the game at Module:Data/CivRev2/Units, Module:Data/CivRev2/Buildings and Module:Data/CivRev2/Techs. At least Module:Data/CivRev2/Resources would be good to have too, but doesn't exist yet. —ZeroOne (talk) 21:35, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Could we properly rename the two civilizations: Zulus => Zulu and Mongolians => Mongols? I am not sure how to do it properly (some pages need to be renamed too). Thank you. And I will try to upload some images (starting image of each civilization), which I haven't done yet. Might need some help later. ;-) Thank you ::MartinZPC (talk) 08:50, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Resources added, but could you create one page for them with working template? Thank you. Is there a better way to communicate? E-mail perhaps? martin dot zpc at gmail dot com ::MartinZPC (talk) 09:39, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Great, thank you!! I've created the missing resource templates now, feel free to create the pages. :::You can contact me via Steam, you can find my id from my user page. :::I've renamed the civs, thanks for pointing them out. :) :::—ZeroOne (talk) 22:44, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hi ZeroOne, can't connect with you thru steam. Try me martinzpc. thx ::::MartinZPC (talk) 19:21, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::OK, I sent an invitation to you. It says you've last been online 217 days ago... —ZeroOne (talk) 20:05, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It's weird. nothing has arrived. never mind. I will post some Plan what I think needs to be done. Some kind of TODO list. Any suggestions? GoogleDocs file? anything here? MartinZPC (talk) 16:20, March 18, 2015 (UTC) OK so I found you on Steam after all, your username is martin.zpc there so I was just missing the dot originally. :) Just to recap, I gave you a few options. In no particular order: * Talk:Civilization Revolution 2 * Board:General Discussion about this Wiki * Civilization Wiki talk:Community Portal * User:MartinZPC or, say, User:MartinZPC/TODO list A wiki is a great collaboration platform, no need to go to an external service like Google Docs. :) Looking forward to your ideas! —ZeroOne (talk) 13:22, March 21, 2015 (UTC)